¿Violación?
by Helado De Oregano
Summary: -¡Va a salir mucha sangre!-/-Tranquila, Knux se lo hizo a Tails-/-¿¡QUÉ!... Fail Summary.


**Hoolaa! Este es mi primer fanfic de Sonic The Hedgehog... Es una idea que tengo ahi desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que disfruten!**

_Tac, tac, tac_- Sonido de acercarse a la puerta.

_NT_: Nota de la Autora.

**-Sonic The Hedgehog y TODOS sus personajes y videojuegos son propiedad de SEGA-**

* * *

Era un dia muy pacífico en Mobius. La esmeralda maestra estaba segura, no habían amenazas de Eggman, un día tranquilo como ninguno.

Todos se habían reunido en casa de Tails, puesto que el día era muy calmado ¡Y que mejor que fastidiar al zorro!

¡Mentira! El era el único que tenia GTA V en todo Mobius.

Knuckles estaba aburrido, ya que los demás se peleaban por su turno. Suspiro y se fue a dar una vuelta, a ver que encontraba por ahí.

-¿Y si me encuentro a Tails Dolls?- El equidna temblaba. Solo, claro esta.- ¿O un fantasma?

-¡AY!- Escucho un grito. Knucles salto y despues de eso se dio la vuelta, fijandose si alguien lo había visto.

-¡N-NO!-

Knuckles (temblorosamente) se dirigio hacia la puerta marrón de donde había salido el sonido.

-N-no, todavía no estoy lista-

''¿Cream?''- Pego su... eh, ¿Oreja?

-Tranquila, a tu edad yo tambien tenía miedo-

''¿Vector?''

-¿Se supone que eso va a hacer que me tranquilice?- Murmuro la conejita- ¡Espera! Cheese esta aqui.

-¿Y?

-Es que va a ver mucha sangre y tengo miedo que se desmaye.- Dijo Cream.

-Esta bien, voy a darle una galleta si se voltea.

-¡CHEESE!- Grito espartanamente (?) Cheese y se fue a un rincon, con una llama de determinacion en sus ojos.

-Ahora, lo saco y empezamos- Dijo Vector. Knucles pego su cara hacia la puerta. ''¿No estaran...?''

-¡Es muy grande! No creo que puedas meterlo.- Cream sollozo- Tus dedos me lastiman.

_Tac, tac, tac..._

-¡Es solo una cosita chiquita!- Vector se quejo- Es solo la puntita.

_Tac, tac, tac..._

-V-vale

-Ya esta. Ahora falta tirarlo, y si no sale, otra vez.

-¿¡Otra vez!?-

-¿Quieres que cuelgue todo el día?- Vector pregunto con voz grave- Y se lo prometí a tu madre que acabaría rápido-

''¿QUÉ VAINILLA QUÉ?''

_Tac, tac, tac..._

-Esta bien. Jalalo rápido, pero cuida que no te salpique de sangre.

-Muy bien. Pero antes...- Se escucho un sonido de cierre- Ahora, ponte esto debajo.

-Hace cosquillas- La conejita rio.

-Oh, cuando me ponían eso de chiquillo, que tiempos.

-¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

-No, que va, si ayer me lo hizo Shadow (NT: VecDow ¡Perras!)

-Supongo que ya se acostumbro ¿No?

-¿Por lo de la sangre y eso?- Vector se quedo en silecio- Pues ahora que lo dices, vi que se lo hacía a Amy. Tenia una muela floja.

"¿Muela?"

-Pero aun asi se la quito. Todita. Ni siquiera podía tragar bien. Sus dedos son muy grandes y el es muy brusco. Entro asi, nada más.- Explico Vector.

-¿A Tails se lo han hecho?- Pregunto la coneja, curiosa.

-Si, pero ese fue Knux.-

"¿Qué?"

El equidna se despego bruscamente de la puerta. ¿Violar a Tails? ¡Si el solo lo había hecho con Silver!

Era una noche donde fluía el alcohol. No cuenta. (NT: KnuVer... A webo)

-Bueno, basta de tanto parloteo. Te lo voy a sacar.

-Que sea rápido...

-1...2...

-¡MOMENTO!- Knuckles pateo la puerta, rompiendola.

Vector se paro repentinamente, tirando con fuerza el hilo que tenía en las manos.

-Auuuughhhh!- La coneja grito y se paro, con las manos en la boca, donde empezaban a salir montones de sangre.- ¡Mi diente! ¡Gracias, señor Vector!- Cream saltaba de alegria.- Pero me duele mucho.

-Bebe esto- El cocodrilo le dio a la pequeña un vaso con agua

-¡Gracias! ¡Cheese, vamónos!

-¡CHEESE!- Grito Cheese heroicamente.

-¿U-un diente?- Knuckles se ruborizo. Se sentía como un pervertido al pensar en Vector violando a la conejita.

-Vainilla me hablo para que le ayudara a sacar el diente de Cream, porque ella no soporta la sangre- Explico Vector mientras salía de la habitacion.

-¿E-entonces, ustedes...no estaban?

-Knuckles, deja de masturbarte tanto. Te esta friendo el cerebro.

-¡O-oye! ¡Yo no me masturbo! Tan a menudo- susurro esto ultimo.

-Si, y yo soy Campanita- replico sarcástico el cocodrilo.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste algo de Tails?

-Ah, el día en que le pegaste con el codo sin querer y su diente salio volando.

-Ah.

-Pajero.

-¡OYE!

* * *

Nyaaa! Terminado! Espero que les haya gustado! Este fic salio después de haber visto el fic de _**"Mi mentor, mi guardían" por Jinki-Taiga ****y**** esta subido por Gri Kiryuu.**_

Un fic realmente recomendable.

¡Adios!


End file.
